The Same
by Jho Alodia
Summary: Hanya sebuah one-shoot tentang persamaan Natsu dan Gray. Mind R&R?


**Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima**

**Story Alodia Cho**

**Warning: semi-Canon, OOC, Mainstream story, Typo(s) etc**

**Genre: Friendship/ Hurt/Comfort maybe Romance for NaLu and GraLu**

**Rate: T**

**Main pair: Natsu D. X Gray F.**

**( slight NaLu and GraLu moment)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Same**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Natsu dan Gray, sosok kedua pemuda itu tentu saja sudah tidak asing lagi bagi para anggota Guild Fairy Tail. Siapa yang tidak mengenal mereka berdua? Mereka adalah 'The Best Rival Friend Forever'. Itulah mereka, setiap bertemu di mana pun dan kapan pun pasti akan langsung bertarung tak lupa caci maki menyertai. Tetapi walaupun begitu, mereka—anggota _Guild_—tau bahwa Natsu dan Gray adalah sahabat sejati yang sebenarnya tanpa mereka sadari memiliki banyak persamaan. Yah, dan persamaannya itu…

**Sama-sama suka bertarung.**

"Yo! Pagi semua!" Natsu Dragneel. Pemuda berambut merah muda itu memasuki _Guild_ dengan cengiran khasnya beserta dengan Happy yang terbang di belakang.

"Heh? Pagi? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Aah, pasti di jalan tadi kepalamu terbentur sesuatu ya? Makanya otakmu yang sudah bodoh itu kini berubah jadi idiot, karna sekarang kau jadi tidak bisa membedakan mana yang pagi dan mana yang siang," komentar pedas itu datang dari seorang Gray Fullbuster. Pemuda berambut hitam itu tersenyum mengejek ke arah Natsu. Sedangkan Natsu sendiri balas memandangnya sebal.

"Kau mau ku bakar, _Underwear Prince_?" tantang Natsu yang tubuhnya langsung terselimuti api.

Gray menyeringai. "Siapa takut, _Flame Head_!" langsung dilepas bajunya itu dengan asal-asalan dan dibuangnya sembarangan begitu saja.

**Sama-sama takut pada Erza**

Hari itu seperti hari biasanya, Natsu dan Gray sibuk bertarung dengan menggunakan sihir mereka masing-masing. Mereka sama sekali tidak perduli kalau dari tadi sudah banyak merusakkan barang-barang yang tidak sengaja terkena sihir mereka.

Dan tiba-tiba saja pintu _Guild_ terbuka, menunjukkan sosok seorang gadis berambut merah, Erza Scarlet. Ia baru saja kembali dari misinya yang memakan waktu satu bulan. Gadis berambut merah itu langsung berjalan ke arah meja bar dan duduk di samping gadis berambut pirang, temannya Lucy Heartfillia.

"Selamat datang, Erza!" Mira yang melihat Erza duduk di samping Lucy, langsung menyapanya ramah. "Apakah ada yang mau kau pesan?" sambungnya kemudian.

"Seperti biasa," jawabnya singkat sambil tersenyum. Mira mengangguk dan membalas senyuman Erza, kemudian ia pun pergi untuk mengambilkan pesanan sang _Queen Titania_ itu.

"Erza, aku senang kau sudah pulang," suara Lucy yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Erza seketika menoleh.

"Selama aku pergi, semuanya baik-baik saja, 'kan?" tanya Erza. Lucy tersenyum tipis kemudian menjawab.

"Semuanya seperti biasa, tidak ada yang perlu kau cemaskan, Erza," setelah mendengar itu, Erza pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan _Guild_. Dan matanya langsung memicing tidak suka saat menangkap sosok kedua pemuda yang sedang bertarung dengan seru.

"Natsu! Gray!" panggilan Erza yang bernadakan dingin itu langsung membuat Natsu dan Gray tersentak. Refleks, mereka pun langsung berpelukan dan menoleh takut-takut ke arah Erza. Yah, karena tadi mereka terlalu asyik bertarung, tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang menyadari datangnya sosok sang Titania itu.

"Y-ya… Erza?" jawab mereka serentak dengan takut-takut.

"Apakah kalian berkelahi?" tanya Erza sambil menatap tajam pada kedua pemuda itu.

"Ti-tidak kok," saking takutnya, Natsu menjawab sambil terbata-bata. Bahkan keringat dingin sudah mengucur dari pelipisnya.

"Benarkah?" ulang Erza mencoba mencari kepastian.

"Ten-tentu saja!" kini giliran Gray yang menjawab terbata-bata.

"Hn, bagus kalau begitu."

"Aye!"

**Sama-sama perduli pada teman.**

"Tolong bawa Lucy kemari. Kalau kau lakukan itu, Juvia bisa membujuk Master untuk mundur," tawar Juvia pada saat itu.

Gray mengerutkan keningnya, tidak suka mendengar kata-kata Juvia itu. "Dengar, Lucy adalah temanku. Aku tidak akan menyerahkannya walau nyawa taruhannya!" lanjut Gray dengan nada tegas. Mata pemuda itu pun menyipit tajam.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa Lucy sudah tertangkap?" secara refleks Natsu langsung menoleh saat mendengar kata-kata Gajeel itu.

"Dia sudah dibawa ke Markas pusat," jawab Aria singkat. Kemudian mereka berdua pun menghilang.

Natsu mengepalkan kedua tangannya. _Dragon Slayer_ itu menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat mencoba menahan emosinya.

"Lucy… tertangkap?" gumamnya pelan.

"Mundur! Cepaat!" samar-samar Natsu kembali mendengar suara Erza yang memerintahkan mereka mundur. Tapi Natsu sama sekali tidak bergerak, pikirannya masih terasa kosong.

"Tak akan kami biarkan kalian lari, Fairy Tail!" salah seorang anggota _Phantom Lord_ berteriak sambil berlari mencoba mengejar mereka, tetapi dengan cepat Natsu langsung menangkap pemuda itu dan menyeretnya.

"Katakan, di mana Lucy?!" mata Natsu menyipit tajam, membuat anggota _Phantom Lord_ itu gemetar ketakutan.

"A-aku tidak tahu… la-lagi pula aku tidak tahu Lucy itu siapa…"

Secara mendadak tangan Natsu yang mencengkram kerah baju orang itu langsung terbakar, membuat orang itu menjerit kesakitan.

"Katakan…" Natsu menghentikan kata-katanya, matanya yang kelam itu berubah menjadi dingin. "Kalau ada lebih banyak lagi teman-temanku yang kalian sakiti… kau akan kubakar sampai menjadi abu!" lanjut Natsu dengan nada suara berat.

Wajah orang itu langsung memucat.

"A-aku tidak tahu! Aku benar-benar tidak tahu siapa itu Lucy! Tap-tapi Markas Pusat kami ada di balik bukit ini! Mung-mungkin dia di sana!"

**Sama-sama rapuh.**

"Ur… a-aku yang membunuhnya…" pernyataan Gray itu membuat Lucy dan Natsu membelalakkan matanya kaget.

"Kau… yang membunuhnya?" ulang Lucy hati-hati.

Gray mengangguk pelan.

Baik Natsu maupun Lucy enggan bertanya lagi, mereka tidak tega. Karena sosok Gray yang berada di depan mereka ini sama saja dengan sosok bongkahan es rapuh, yang mana bila disentuh sedikit saja akan langsung hancur berkeping-keping.

.

.

.

.

.

"Igneel, dia pasti akan kembali! Aku akan segera menemukannya!" tegas Natsu dengan nada suara yakin.

Walaupun ia tersenyum lebar penuh dengan rasa percaya diri, tapi baik Lucy maupun Gray tau bahwa senyuman itu serapuh arang yang telah hangus dibakar api. Natsu tersenyum seperti itu, bukan karna ingin menyakinkan orang lain, tetapi untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Walaupun ia sudah nyaris hampir putus asa.

**Sama-sama membutuhkan tempat sandaran.**

Lucy Heartfillia, gadis berambut pirang itu bersenandung kecil saat keluar dari kamar mandinya. Ia hanya menggunakan sehelai handuk putih untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang lembab. Baru saja ia akan berjalan menuju lemari, tetapi langkahnya langsung terhenti saat melihat sosok yang sangat familiar baginya telah berada di atas kasurnya. Berbaring santai di sana.

Iris coklatnya langsung melebar.

"NATSUU!" serunya kesal, setengah berteriak.

"Yo, Luce!" mengabaikan teriakkan Lucy yang menyakitkan telinga, Natsu malah menyapanya dengan santai. "Kau sudah selesai mandi?" sambungnya dengan cengiran khasnya di bibir. Ia pun langsung bangun.

Lucy hanya dapat memandang pemuda itu dengan sebal.

"Kapan kau datang?"

"Sudah cukup lama. Dan… aku datang lewat jendela. Ehehe…" kekeh Natsu.

Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya, heran kenapa _nakama_-nya itu selalu saja datang lewat jendela. Apa ia tidak tau gunanya pintu?

"Keluar! Cepat pulang sana!" usir Lucy langsung pada Natsu. Sedangkan pemuda itu pun bersungut-sungut dan memasang wajah memelas.

"Yaah… Luce kau tega mengusirku? Aku kan datang kemari karna ingin melihatmu, Luce…" tidak lupa Natsu memasang _puppy eyes_-nya.

Lucy memutar matanya. "Bilang saja terus terang kalau kau datang kemari karna mau numpang makan, 'kan?"

Mendengar kata-kata Lucy, Natsu hanya bisa meringis malu.

"Ehehe, kau sudah sangat mengenalku ya, Lucy?" entah kenapa nada suara pemuda itu terdengar err—senang? Apa hanya perasaan Lucy saja?

Lucy pun menghela napas pasrah. "Baiklah, aku akan memasakkanmu makan malam. Tunggu sebentar, ya. Aku mau pakai baju dulu," gadis itu pun mulai berjalan, tetapi langkahnya terhenti saat Natsu tiba-tiba menangkap pergelangan tangannya.

"Luce…" panggil Natsu dengan nada pelan sambil menunduk, membuat Lucy menoleh bingung.

"Bo-bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu padamu?" Lucy mengerutkan keningnya, semakin bingung mendengar kata-kata Natsu itu.

"A-apa?"

"Bisakah… bisakah kau memelukku, Luce?"

1 detik…

2 detik…

3 detik…

BLETAK!

"Ugh…"

Lucy langsung menjitak kepala Natsu sekuat tenaga, membuat _Dragon Slayer_ itu meringis kesakitan.

"Da-DASAR MESUM!" teriak Lucy dengan wajah yang luar biasa memerah. Baru saja gadis itu akan melanjutkan aksi marahnya, tetapi terhenti saat ia baru menyadari bahwa Natsu terus menunduk.

"Natsu!" Lucy mencoba memanggil _nakama_-nya itu, tetapi pemuda itu tetap saja menunduk. Bagus! Kini amarah yang Lucy rasakan tadi berganti menjadi rasa khawatir, ia takut jitakkannya tadi itu terlalu keras sehingga menyakiti _Dragon Slayer_ itu.

Dengan perlahan Lucy membungkukkan punggungnya, mensejajarkan wajahnya untuk menatap wajah _nakama_-nya itu.

"Hei, Nat—su?" Lucy kaget bercampur tertegun saat melihat mata Natsu yang telah merah—nyaris berkaca-kaca, terlihat sekali bahwa pemuda itu sekuat tenaga mencoba menahan tangisnya.

Saat itulah Lucy baru sadar kalau Natsu bersungguh-sungguh dengan permintaanya tadi. Pemuda di depannya ini pasti sedang ada masalah, dan ia membutuhkan tempat sandaran.

Dengan pelan Lucy mulai memeluk tubuh Natsu, dan menepuk punggungnya lembut.

"Tenang saja, semua pasti akan baik-baik saja," bisiknya lembut, mencoba menghibur _Dragon Slayer_ itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Lucy Heartfillia menggeliat nyaman di atas kasurnya, ia masih ingin bermanja-manja dengan kasur empuknya itu. Sayangnya, keinginannya itu harus pupus seketika saat mendengar ketukan keras dan panggilan seseorang dari luar pintu apartemennya.

"Lucy! Buka pintunya! Cepat!" Lucy membelalakkan matanya, itu suara Gray. Untuk apa pagi-pagi sekali dia sudah datang ke sini?

Dengan setengah malas dan juga terpaksa, Lucy berlari-lari kecil ke depan pintu dan membukanya.

"Gray, kenapa pagi-pagi sekali su—"

BRUK!

Ucapan Lucy langsung terpotong saat tiba-tiba Gray menubruknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan yang kuat. Saking kagetnya, Lucy hanya dapat memekik pelan, tubuh mungilnya pun langsung oleng karna tidak sanggup menahan bobot tubuh Gray yang besar. Tentu saja hal itu langsung membuat Lucy jatuh terbaring di lantai dengan posisi tubuh Gray di atasnya.

"G-gray… ap-apa yang kau lakukan?!" wajah Lucy langsung berubah semerah tomat, campuran antara malu, kaget, panik, dan juga sulit bernapas menjadi satu. Baru saja ia akan melepaskan paksa pelukan itu, suara Gray telah menghentikan tindakannya.

"Se-sebentar saja… aku mohon…" Lucy tertegun mendengar suara Gray yang serak. Apalagi ia merasakan bahunya telah basah. Pemuda yang tengah memeluknya saat ini sedang menangis. Dan ia menjadikan Lucy sebagai tempat sandarannya.

Dengan perlahan Lucy mulai membalas pelukan gray dan menepuk punggungnya lembut, berharap perlakuannya itu dapat mengurangi beban pemuda itu. Dan ia merasakan Gray memeluknya semakin erat.

Pemuda ini, Gray Fullbuster, sangat membutuhkan Lucy saat ini.

**Sama-sama mudah emosi.**

"Cukup! Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi! Akan aku bakar habis seluruh _Guild_ itu sampai menjadi abu! Gray, kau jangan coba-coba untuk menghalangiku!" seluruh tubuh Natsu sudah terbakar karena emosi. Tangannya pun terkepal dengan kuat.

Di samping Natsu, Gray juga mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Heh, tenang saja _Flame Head_, aku tidak akan menghalangimu! Kalau kau ingin membakar _Guild_-nya, aku akan membekukan isinya!" tegas Gray dengan emosi yang sudah tak terbendung lagi.

**Sama-sama mempunyai gadis yang menyukai mereka.**

Hari itu sama seperti hari-hari yang biasanya. Mira yang sibuk mengurusi pesanan, Erza yang duduk manis di kursi bar sambil menyantap _cheese cake_ kesukaannya, Elfman yang berteriak tentang kata-kata jantan. Juga Natsu dan Gray yang sudah sibuk berkelahi sedari tadi pagi, kelihatannya Erza sudah lelah memisahkan mereka berdua, karena itulah sang _Queen Titania_ memutuskan untuk membiarkannya.

"Heh, kelihatannya kau sudah lelah, _Flame Head_. Apa seranganku terlalu kuat untukmu?" cibir Gray dengan wajah yang menurut Natsu sangat menyebalkan.

"Tutup mulutmu, _Underwear Princess_! Kau pasti benar-benar ingin kubakar, ya? Baik! Akan aku hanguskan wajah menyebalkanmu itu sekarang juga!" balas Natsu sengit tidak lupa sambil menyerang Gray dengan apinya. Sayangnya Gray berhasil menghindar, membuat _Dragon Slayer_ itu mendecih.

"Che, sebelum kau menghanguskan wajah tampanku ini, aku akan lebih dulu membekukan wajah idiotmu itu, _Flame Head_!"Gray balas berseru, kemudian ia melepas celananya dan membuangnya begitu saja mengikuti jejak sang baju yang sudah ia buang tadi pagi. Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa kini ia hanya mengenakan selembar kain yang bernamakan boxer.

"Kyaa… Gray-sama, kau seksi sekali! Juvia jadi jatuh cinta lagi padamu!" jerit Juvia heboh dengan mata berbentuk _love_ yang berbinar-binar, membuat Gray dan Natsu langsung menghentikan pertarungan mereka.

"Cih, sial. Kapan dia akan berhenti membuatku malu seperti ini!" gerutu Gray kesal, ia bahkan sudah tidak _mood_ lagi untuk melanjutkan pertarungan.

"Hee… jangan begitu, _Underwear princess_, kau seharusnya bersyukur memiliki seseorang yang cinta mati padamu seperti Juvia. Setidaknya kalau nanti tidak ada yang mau denganmu, dia masih ada!" setelah mengatakan itu, Natsu terkekeh geli, apalagi setelah melihat Gray yang langsung memelototinya tajam-tajam.

"Diam kau, _Flame Head_! Kau mau aku bekukan jadi es?!"

Natsu langsung menyeringai, semangatnya telah kembali. "Heh, siapa takut!" pemuda itu sudah siap akan mengeluarkan apinya, sampai tiba-tiba suara seorang gadis memanggilnya.

"NATSUU!" panggilan Lisanna itu tentu saja membuat Natsu langsung menoleh. Gadis berambut putih itu pun berlari-lari kecil ke arahnya.

"Yo, Lis! Ada apa?" sapa Natsu begitu gadis itu telah sampai di depannya.

"Natsu, ayo besok kita pergi piknik!" ajak Lisanna sambil tersenyum manis.

"Heh, piknik?" wajah Natsu berkerut bingung.

"Iya. Aku akan membuatkan banyak makanan lezat. Bagaimana?" mendengar kata-kata makanan dari bibir Lisanna langsung membuat mata Natsu berbinar-binar.

"Mau! Mau! Aku mau!" jawabnya kelewat semangat.

Lisanna tertawa geli melihat wajah Natsu itu. "Yosh! Kalau begitu besok kau, aku, dan Happy akan pergi piknik!" putusnya final.

"Hanya kita bertiga?" tanya Natsu langsung dengan wajah heran.

"Tentu saja! Kita kan mau piknik keluarga! Kau ayah, aku ibu, dan Happy anak kita!" jawab Lisanna dengan senyum lebar.

Mendengar ucapan Lisanna itu, wajah Natsu pun berubah menjadi kesal. "Hentikan, Lis. Itu masa lalu."

"Sekalipun masa lalu, itu pernah terjadi, 'kan? Lagi pula kau ingatkan dulu saat kita menjaga telur Happy, Kita benar-benar seperti keluarga yang bahagia. Karena itulah sekarang aku mengajakmu pergi piknik!"

"Ayolah, hentikan Lis. Untuk apa yang begituan masih kau ingat!"

"Tentu saja aku ingat! Lagi pula dulu kau kan sudah melamarku. Sudah, terima saja nasibmu karna memiliki istri cantik sepertiku ini," kata Lisanna sambil tertawa.

Mendesah frustasi, Natsu mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. "Agh! Kami-sama kenapa kau memberiku kutukan bernama Lisanna. Kapan aku bisa menang beradu mulut dengannya!"

Bukannya merasa kasihan, Lisanna justru malah tertawa geli melihat tingkah Natsu.

"Hahaha… kau sudah tau jawabannya adalah 'tidak akan pernah', Natsu," jawabnya dengan senyum manis.

**Dan yang terakhir, mereka sama-sama…**

"Haah… sial! Seharusnya aku tidak mengambil misi ini!" teriak Lucy frustasi.

"Lucy-san, kau sudah mengatakan itu lebih dari 20 kali," Wendy yang berada di samping Lucy berkomentar.

"Iya, aku tau itu!" balas Lucy cuek. "Kalau aku tau misi ini ternyata harus pergi ke gunung es, aku pasti tidak akan mengambilnya!" sambungnya sebal. Ia bahkan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya karena kedinginan.

Yah, sebenarnya wajar saja kalau Lucy merasa kesal. Sejujurnya ia dan _team_-nya mengambil misi mudah, yaitu mencari bunga langka yang merupakan tanaman obat yang hanya tumbuh di tepi jurang. Sayangnya ia sama sekali tidak tau kalau jurang tempat bunga itu berada adalah di gunung es.

Dan betapa sialnya Lucy Heartfillia karna tidak mengetahui fakta penting itu. sebab ia kini hanya mengenakan baju tipis dan rok di atas lutut yang sukses membuatnya mati kedinginan. Jangan tanyakan di mana keberadaan Horologium yang biasanya ia gunakan untuk melewati cuaca seperti ini, itu semua karna salah Loke, mengingatnya saja sudah membuatnya kesal setengah mati.

Berbeda dengan kondisi Lucy yang nyaris mengenaskan, teman-temannya justru malah terlihat baik-baik saja. Terihat jelas dengan Erza yang memakai baju armor sehingga membuatnya tidak merasa kedinginan. Hal itu juga berlaku untuk Wendy, ia menggunakan sihirnya. Sedangkan Natsu tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi, _Dragon Slayer_ itu tak pernah merasa kedinginan karna tubuhnya selalu hangat. Dan yang terakhir Gray, semua orang juga sudah tau kalau pemuda itu sudah terbiasa dengan udara dingin.

BRUK!

"Sakit…"

Seakan kesialan Lucy belum cukup, gadis itu tidak melihat adanya batu kecil di bawahnya sehingga membuatnya langsung jatuh dengan wajah yang langsung menghantam salju dengan keras.

"Luce, kau tidak apa-apa?" cepat-cepat Natsu langsung menghampiri Lucy, pemuda itu pun membantunya duduk.

Memegang hidungnya yang memerah karna sakit terbentur salju tadi, Lucy memelototi Natsu. "Apa kau bilang?! Jelas-jelas aku sudah begini, kau masih tanya apa aku tidak apa-apa?!" tanya Lucy emosi. Kelihatannya karna kedinginan, ia jadi tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

Melihat wajah Natsu yang kelihatan masih bingung, membuat emosi Lucy semakin naik. "Aku kedinginan, _Baka_!" teriaknya kesal.

Natsu tertegun, saat itulah ia baru benar-benar memperhatikan keadaan Lucy. Wajah dan bibirnya sudah pucat, bahkan tubuhnya menggigil dan mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca. Ia pasti benar-benar kedinginan. Dan Natsu mengumpat dalam hati, merutuki kebodohannya yang sangat tidak peka.

"Kalau kau memang kedinginan kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?"

Mendengar kata-kata Natsu itu, Lucy semakin emosi. Gadis sudah bersiap akan berteriak marah, tetapi terhenti seketika saat tiba-tiba Natsu lepaskan syalnya dan mengalungkannya ke leher _Mage Stellar_ itu.

Lucy mendongak kaget.

"Natsu…"

"Maaf karna aku bodoh. Seharusnya sedari awal aku sadar kalau kau sangat kedinginan," ucap Natsu lembut sambil menyentuhkan keningnya dengan kening gadis itu.

Wajah Lucy pun langsung memerah. Ia tidak menyangka wajahnya akan sedekat ini dengan Natsu. Apalagi kini ia dapat merasakan hangat dan aroma khas Natsu menguar dari syal yang dipakainya itu.

"Sudah lebih hangat, 'kan, Lucy?" tanya Natsu kemudian masih dengan nada suara yang lembut. Lucy menganggung gugup, wajahnya pun semakin memerah. Astaga! Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang ini.

Di depan mereka, Gray memasang wajah kesal. Dengan langkah lebar, pemuda itu pun menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Hei, mau sampai kapan kalian seperti ini terus? Sebentar lagi malam, kita harus cepat kalau tidak mau terlambat nanti. Ayo!" tanpa aba-aba Gray langsung menarik tangan Lucy sampai gadis itu berdiri. Mau tak mau Lucy pun berjalan mengikuti pemuda itu, meninggalkan Natsu di belakang.

Lucy yang ditarik oleh Gray hanya bisa diam saja, maklum ia masih terpengaruh oleh kelakuan Natsu tadi. Beberapa saat kemudian gadis itu tersadar kalau tangannya sedari tadi masih berada dalam genggaman Gray, membuat wajahnya kembali memerah.

"G-gray… lepaskan tanganku!"

Bukannya menuruti kata-kata Lucy, Gray malah menguatkan pegangannya.

"Tidak mau!" tolak Gray langsung. Ia tetap memandang ke depan, sama sekali tidak menoleh ke arah Lucy.

"Eehh?" di sampingnya, Lucy menoleh kaget. "Ke-kenapa?" sambungnya ragu.

"Karena aku," jeda sebentar, Lucy melihat Gray menggigit bibirnya pelan, "ingin memegang tanganmu," sambung pemuda itu dengan nada lirih, tapi Lucy dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Wajah Gray pun perlahan mulai menunjukkan semburat merah tipis.

Hal yang sama menimpa Lucy, setelah mendengar kata-kata Gray, wajahnya semakin memerah, ia merasakan pipinya ikut memanas.

Di belakang, Natsu memandang jengkel. Melihat Lucy dan Gray yang kelihatan malu-malu begitu merupakan pemandangan memuakkan baginya. Ia tidak suka melihat pemandangan itu. Apalagi ia mendengar dengan jelas semua percakapan mereka, tentu saja karna dia adalah _Dragon Slayer_, yang memiliki pendengaran yang sangat tajam.

"Cih!"

Secara tiba-tiba, Natsu telah berada tepat di belakang mereka. Dengan cepat ia melepaskan tangan Gray dari tangan Lucy, dan langsung digendongnya gadis itu ala _bridal style_, kemudian ia pun melompat terbang sejauh mungkin.

"Kyaa!" Lucy yang kaget hanya bisa berteriak.

"Heh! _Flame Head_!" di belakang, Gray juga hanya bisa berteriak kesal. Sedangkan Erza dan Wendy hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah mereka.

Natsu yang berhasil membawa lari Lucy, tersenyum lebar. Apalagi melihat Gray yang tak bisa menyusulnya.

"NATSUUU! TURUNKAN AKUU!" teriakkan Lucy yang tiba-tiba itu langsung membuat Natsu tersentak kaget. _Dragon Slayer_ itu pun memasang wajah kesal.

"Tidak mau!" tolak Natsu mentah-mentah.

"Heh, kenapa?" masih berada dalam gendongan Natsu, Lucy memandangnya bingung saat mendengar kata-kata pemuda itu.

"Karena kalau aku menurunkanmu, itu sama saja artinya aku memberikan kesempatan pada _Ice Underwear_ itu untuk bisa mendekatimu! Karena itu aku tidak mau!"

"Eeeehhh?"

Lucy yang sebelumnya memasang wajah kesal langsung berganti dengan wajah memerah saat mendengar kata-kata Natsu itu. Padahal baru beberapa saat yang lalu ia memerah karna mendengar kata-kata Gray, sekarang malah karna mendengar kata-kata Natsu. Sungguh! Dia—Lucy Heartfillia benar-benar sangat bingung sekarang karna kedua _nakama_-nya itu.

"Ice Make: Lance!"

BRUK!

"Ugh…"

"Kyaa… Natsuuu!"

**Sama-sama…**

**Menyukai Lucy Heartfillia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**Owari(?)—**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
